Compression testing is performed on a variety of goods. For instance, articles of footwear often include foam midsoles, rubber outsoles, fluid-filled bladders, etc., and these items are often tested to determine how they will perform under compression loading. More specifically, a tool can be used to determine the amount of force it takes to compress the test material to a predetermined amount.
This type of testing can be burdensome. For instance, compression testing is sometimes performed manually, and this process can take a significant amount of time. Also, testing can be especially burdensome if a large number of different materials are tested.
Furthermore, the testing can be inaccurate. For instance, human error, manufacturing tolerances, and the like can contribute to testing inaccuracies.
Still further, it can be difficult and/or burdensome to record test results. Likewise, obtaining these results after testing has been completed can be difficult and/or burdensome.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a compression testing device that simplifies the compression testing process. Also, there remains a need for such a testing device that is more accurate than existing testing devices. Still further, there remains a need for such a testing device, in which test data can be stored and communicated in a convenient manner.